Max Tennyson (Classic)/History/OV
In Omniverse, Max is currently the commander of the Bellwood Plumber base and Earth. Max first appeared in the episode The More Things Change: Part 1 where he tried to inform Ben on something until the alarm goes off. Max isn't seen again in this episode but it is revealed he sent a new Plumber named Rook Blonko to be Ben's new partner. In The More Things Change: Part 2, Max, along with Magister Patelliday and some Plumbers, arrived to take away Psyphon and his group who caused trouble in Undertown. Max also explained to Ben that the reason he paired Ben up with Rook because he felt that Ben was ready to be a mentor. Ben, at first, wasn't fully up to it, until Rook offered him chili fries. In A Jolt from the Past, both 61 and 66 year old Max appear in this episode. During a flashback, 11 year old Ben had just defeated the Megawatts using Feedback. Max arrives with rubber blankets, saying how he is glad that Ben still needs them. 66 year old Max appears briefly near the beginning of the episode, where he is upset that Ben was trying to make excuses for being late. Max informs Ben that he isn't working alone anymore. In Trouble Helix, 61 year old Max mainly appears on a file play-back that was being viewed by Khyber. He goes along with Ben and Gwen to Galvan Prime to tell Ben about the malfunction. Azmuth tells Max to come back in two years to which angers him. Azmuth then decides to fix the Omnitrix after Ben (as XLR8) starts messing with the controls. Max then tells the kids to wait outside while he talks with Azmuth. Max is seen later who tried to help in taking down Malware and rescue Albedo. The plan nearly falls through as Albedo had tampered with the helix trying to destroy Malware rather than save him which turns him into a Negative Mechamorph. Max is told by Ben to rescue Albedo while he'll try to take out Malware as Cannonbolt. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Max is seen early in the episode trying to catch a scorpion-like alien. Rook aids Max in capturing the alien and Max reveals that he was using the alien in a dish the he and Rook love to eat. Ben informs Max that something is after him and Max asks what Ben should do. Both the past and present Max Tennyson appears in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2. During the flashback, 61 year old Max drives the Rust Bucket into the large creature known as Terroranchula but it just pushes him aside. Ben manages to fight the creature as Feedback but both the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix time out and the creature turned out to be none other than Phil, a former Plumber. Max watched as Phil was suddenly transported away. 66 year old Max appears briefly at the end of the episode where he rescued Ben and Rook after they escaped from the explosion of Khyber's Ship. In Outbreak, Max watches as Rook trains with Ben who was using Wildvine. Rook gets beaten by Ben who transformed into Humungousaur and Max told Ben that he needs to learn how to defeats his opponents without using the Omnitrix all the time. In Gone Fishin', Max appears along with Ben, Rook, and Magister Patelliday who were all going fishing. Everything was going well until large, mechanical robots called Mechaneers capture Patelliday and surround the group. Ben manages to defeat the robots as Juryrigg and the three head to Pirate HQ. Max also replies saying how Patelliday can handle himself while he watches Ben defeat Captain Kork. Rook then presses a button releasing all of the boats that were tapped by Kork. Max appears briefly in Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's where he tried to contact help in order to help stop Trumbipulor. In Malefactor, 61 year old Max appears as he told Ben and Gwen about the captured Psycholeopterran at Mt. Rushmore. The alarm suddenly went off and Max, Ben, and Gwen went off to find the source of the problem. It turns out to be Malware's doing and Ben proceeds to fight him but the Omnitrix times out. Max then blasts Malware with the Tachyon Cannon but Malware ends up absorbing the weapon. Max watches as Ben continues to fight Malware as Feedback but then Malware leaves saying "he already has what he came for." Max appears at the end of Arrested Development where he helps take Billy Billions into custody. When Billions was complaining about Ben taking his credit for saving the world, Max responded by telling Billions to act his age and throws Billions in the Plumber's truck. In Ben Again, both versions of Max appear where they are confused with the sudden mind change between 11 year old Ben and 16 year old Ben mainly between their voices. 61 year old Max and 66 year old Max soon learned from Professor Paradox that it was Eon's doing and they watch as the Bens used Clockwork to make everything right again. In Store 23, Max is first seen chasing Liam with Ben. Liam escapes Max but Ben manages to keep up with him as Feedback. Max urges Ben not to use Feedback as there is other aliens in the area but Ben doesn't listen and defeats Liam. Max scolds at Ben for not listening to him and Ben storms off. Max is then seen again at the end of the episode still angry at Ben for running off earlier. Ben then suddenly hugs Max and Max is confused but happy at Ben's attitude. In Showdown: Part 1, 61 year old Max appears in a flashback where he, along with Gwen and Azmuth, was sitting down talking about Ben's over-usage of Feedback. Ben, greatly upset, then leaves the Rust Bucket without saying much. In Showdown: Part 2, present Max is first seen talking with an angry Pakmar who demands an apology from Ben for ruining all of his businesses. Max tries to get Ben but notices that Ben isn't even on Earth anymore. Max is then seen much later rescuing Ben, Rook, and Azmuth from the attack of Malware. Max explains that he knew something was wrong when he couldn't find Ben on Earth and used Gwen and her mana tracking powers to locate Ben on Galvan Prime. Max then goes along with Blukic and Driba to try and fix the firewall to prevent Malware from reaching the core and fully taking over Galvan Prime. Max had to give up his belt buckle and his shoe laces in order for Blukic and Driba to fix the firewall which the successfully do. Max is then seen again with his pants still down flying back to Earth along with Ben and the group. Category:Characters